February 14, 2013
by Rachel0101
Summary: One Shot. Third-edition to the trilogy. Two years since the Valentine's Day dance. One year since Bella's death. All the danger is behind them, they can only look forward to the future. How will the gang help Edward and Bella's parents move on? Is Edward really a lost cause, who can only see one drastic way out of an emotional situation?


"It wasn't fair. I still love her." Edward growled, staring out of the window, "She didn't deserve to die."

"I know." Dr. Watson agreed, nodding her head, "Just because she left the world, doesn't mean she has to leave your heart."

For the last seven months, Edward has been seeing Dr. Watson. She's been Rosalie's therapist for two years and now she works with Edward too. It's been two years since the school shootings, and one year since Bella's death. She died exactly one year ago.  
"I just miss her terribly!" Edward bellowed, covering his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know." Dr. Watson repeated, continually nodding her head and jotting notes down, "Eventually you'll be able to go on."

"I should have just done something."

"No." Dr. Watson replied, shaking her head, "I won't allow you to blame yourself."

Being sophomores in college did not take his mind off of Bella. He constantly thinks about her. She was the love of his life and now she's gone. Edward clenched his fists at the thought of Margaret. She took Bella away from him. Now she's rotting in prison, but that punishment seems too lenient and easy. Margaret deserved to really pay for taking away Bella's life.  
"Every time I close my eyes, I see her face." He admitted, dropping his hand from his face.

"Good." She commented, patting his knee, "Hold onto that. Hold onto her."

"I wish I can talk to her again."

"That's common for people who lost loved ones."

He couldn't bear to go back to Forks. This year, they all decided to stay at school. Their parents are supposed to visit. He didn't know if Renee and Charlie were coming. He hoped they were. Edward really needed to see them. He needed something of a reminder of Bella. She was a spitting image of her mother. It was uncanny how much they resembled each other.  
"What are your plans for today?" Dr. Watson asked, setting her clipboard down onto her desk, "It is the anniversary."

"Anniversaries are happy occasions." Edward remarked, digging his nails into the couch cushion on the side of him, "They are a day of celebration. What happened does not deserve to be celebrated."

"I didn't mean it like that." She corrected, screwing the pen top back onto her pen, "You may not celebrate it, but you should remember it. You should remember Bella."

Edward turned around and glanced at the clock. Their session is over for today. He gathered his jacket and car keys as Dr. Watson walked him out.  
"We all suffer through grief when we lose someone." Dr. Watson informed, holding the door open for him, "The amount of time is different for everyone. It could take weeks, months or years. It all depends on the person. Don't rush your grief Edward. Take your time. I'll see you next week."

"Thank you." Edward whispered, unlocking his car door.

Today wasn't going to be easy. It's only nine in the morning; he had to get through the rest of the day. Sophomore year is supposed to be fun. College life is supposed to be a thrill. It's supposed to be the years that you enjoy. So far, they were the complete opposite.

Edward drove slowly back to campus. He needed time to think and reflect. Ever since last year, he hasn't been hanging with Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. He blamed Rose and Alice for Bella's death. Emmett and Jasper only defend their girlfriends. It was easy to avoid Emmett and Alice, but not Jasper and Rose. They were his family. He saw them on major holidays of the year.

The more he thought about his old friends, the harder his foot pushed down on the gas pedal. He needed to see them today. He had to know how they are acting one year after Bella's death. Every session Dr. Watson would tell him it isn't anyone's fault, but she doesn't understand. She wasn't there. Edward knows its Alice and Rose's fault. Margaret wanted to kill them too. Bella wasn't initially in the gym when Margaret entered. She first pulled the gun on Alice and Rose, not Bella.

* * *

"We should have visited New York sooner." Esme said, entering the hotel, "This hotel is beautiful! Isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Julia agreed, nodding excitedly.

Carlisle, Anthony and Bill went over to the welcome desk to check-in. Charlie stood with his wife, Esme, Julia and Cynthia. Renee crossed her arms and stood stiff. Charlie had his arm draped over her waist and avoided eye contact with her.  
"What should we do first?" Cynthia wondered, picking up a tourist pamphlet.

"We're not vacationing." Renee remarked, before biting down onto her bottom lip, "We're not here to have fun. We're here for one reason. It's February 14th."

"We know sweetie." Esme whispered, rubbing her friend's back, "We're sorry."

Renee shook her head. She didn't want her friends to feel guilty. None of this was because of them. They came here to see their children. They were excited about that, and she didn't want ruin that for them.  
"Renee." Charlie whispered, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"I don't feel like talking Charlie." She spat, moving out of his embrace.

At one point, Renee blamed Charlie. She felt if he would have got there sooner, Bella's life could have been saved. He was a cop. He should have protected his daughter.  
"We have the room keys." Anthony informed, handing Charlie his key, "You two are room 607. We're across the hall from you."

"Let's head up!" Julia chirped, grabbing onto her suitcase, "This is exciting!"

Esme quickly looked over to her sister. It was hard for Julia to contain her excitement. Julia has only seen New York on movies. She couldn't wait to explore the state. She tried time and time again to contain her happiness, especially when she's in front of Charlie and Renee. It wasn't fair to them.  
"Stop!" Esme spat, elbowing her sister's side.

"Sorry." Julia whispered, rubbing her stomach, "Next time Esme, you don't have to elbow me. All you have to do is say stop."

They squeezed into the elevator with a young mid-20s couple and an elderly man. The elderly man continued to clear his throat and the couple passed gazes back and forth.  
"Can you press six?" Carlisle asked from over his wife's shoulder.

None of them were next to the buttons. The young man pried his eyes off of his girlfriend and pressed the sixth button. Julia allowed a strong smile to stretch across her face. Renee's back was to her. She was excited to be in New York and even more excited to be seeing her twins.

* * *

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett sat in the college cafeteria eating, laughing and joking around. The friends they met in college were surrounding them, laughing along.  
"Glad to see none of you are upset." Edward said, making his presence known.

"What's with the long face?" Alice wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"Bella died last year," he reminded, running his hand down his face, "or did you forget?"

"We could never forget that." Rose spoke up, sliding out of the booth, "She was our best friend."

"Well you don't act like it!" Edward shouted, getting into her face, "You act like nothing happened!"

"Man, calm down." Emmett asserted, pulling Rosalie away from him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Edward yelled, clenching his fists, "Your girlfriend is still alive!"

The pained look on Rose's face helped to ease him. Edward still loved her and Jasper. They were family and that love will never go away. Alice took hold of Rose's hand. They have never seen this side of Edward. Yes, they saw him upset, but not this upset. His eyes looked tired and dry. They knew he's been crying. It was obvious, especially with the red and puffiness surrounding them.  
"Bella wouldn't want you acting like this." Jasper informed, standing up from his seat.

"Don't tell me what Bella would want!" he argued, inhaling a sharp breath, "You…you just don't know."

"Edward you know." Alice replied, releasing Rose's hand, "She wouldn't want you acting like this."

"Stop it!" he shouted, watching their friends quickly leave.

Rose moved around Alice. He would probably take it better coming from family. Alice took a step back to stand next to her brother. Emmett threw his arms around her shoulder and held his sister close, protectively.  
"Come here." Rose asserted, opening her arms for him, "Come here Edward."

Edward didn't make any movements towards her, but he didn't move away from her either. She stepped closer and when he didn't try to push her away, she wrapped him in her embrace. His face buried into her shoulder and quiet sobs erupted from him. He was still grieving.  
"I loved her so much!" he bellowed, wrapping his arms around his cousin.

"We know you did!" Alice spoke up from her position next to Emmett, as Rose rubbed circles into Edward's back.

Emmett's ringing cell phone interrupted the group's conversation. Edward pulled away, grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. Rose couldn't help but feel heartbreak. She was an emotional mess after the day she was shot, but Edward was on a whole new level. He wasn't just depressed on the anniversary of Bella's death, but 24/7. She couldn't remember the last time she saw a genuine smile on his face.  
"Our parents are settled into their rooms." Emmett informed, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

Edward didn't hear a thing. He blocked all the noise out of his head. The cafeteria fell quiet and he didn't even notice. They heard everything, but they already knew about it. It was on the news everywhere. They heard about the 2011 school shooting, and Bella's death that followed it a year later. The school and students pitied them.  
"Where are we going?" Edward spat, feeling his friends pull him out of the cafeteria, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Our parents want us to meet them." Emmett explained, as Edward approached him, menacingly.

"I. Don't. Care." He growled into Emmett's face.

Rosalie took hold of Edward's hand. He was going and that wasn't an option. She yanked him towards the parking lot with him continually trying to pull his hand out of hers.  
"I'm not getting into the car."

"Come on!" Alice pleaded, opening the car door, "You have to Edward. Your parents want to see you. Bella's parents want to see you."

Edward pulled his hand completely out of Rose's. He glanced at his friends before looking down at the ground. Renee and Charlie were going to be there, but so were his parents. He couldn't afford for his parents to see him like this. They would want to stay longer, or force him to come back with them.  
"Fine…" he trailed off, sliding into the car.

Rose and Alice smiled as Jasper closed the door. They quickly ran to their seats and got inside quietly. Today was going to be a long day, but they were prepared. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett did grieve for Bella, but not in public. They contained their emotions. This morning, Rose was all over the place in tears, but Edward didn't see that side. Jasper finally saw Alice cry, but Edward didn't see that either. They did it in the comforts of their own home. Emmett held Rose in his arms at midnight and shed a few tears. Jasper stood in the bathroom and watched himself cry in the mirror. They all missed Bella.

The New York traffic was actually quicker than it usually is. It actually had a nice pace to it. Not that many people were out and about today.

Rose stared at Edward the entire time. He sat quietly in the back seat, tapping his fingers against his leg. He avoided all eye contact coming from Rose. Edward pretended like he didn't know she was watching him.  
"Edward," Rose whispered, tapping his arm softly, "We're all here for you."

Edward didn't feel like arguing. He looked up to catch her eyes and nodded. He saw Alice and Emmett smile at him. Jasper was driving and flashed him a quick grin to back up his sister's statement. The valet parker took hold of the car keys and pulled off as they entered the building. It was gorgeous. Bella would have loved it.

The elevator ride up to the sixth floor felt like it took years. A middle aged couple was holding hands, a young teenage girl tapped her foot impatiently and a woman with a baby bounced the infant continuously in her arms. Finally after what felt like hours of waiting, the elevator doors opened. They stepped out into the hall and searched for room 607. They were meeting in Bella's parents' room.  
"You're here!" Julia exclaimed, opening the door before they could knock.

Steps slowly entered the room. Edward was the last to come in. Renee and Charlie sat on the couch, on edge. They haven't seen the kids since Bella's funeral. Both Renee and Charlie looked tense and stiff.

Julia wrapped her arms around Jasper and pecked his cheek. Anthony held his daughter tightly in his arms, before placing a soft kiss against the side of her blonde head. Esme and Carlisle gave Edward a group hug. She held him as close to her as a mother could. Cynthia grabbed onto her daughter and gave her a once over. She made sure every hair was in place. Bill patted his son's back and flashed him a dimpled smile. Emmett gave him the identical smile back.

Renee and Charlie stood up silently. If Esme didn't see them stand, she wouldn't have thought they did. Renee wiped the corner of her eye as she watched each parent greet their child.  
"Renee." Edward whispered, turning to face her.

"No." Renee muttered, shaking her head, "Leave me alone."

Images of her daughter started to flash through her head. She turned away from Edward and walked over to the window.  
"How are you?" Edward continued, hands trembling at his side.

"I said leave me alone Edward!" Renee hollered, slamming her hand against the window, "I don't want any of you speaking to me!"

"I understand you're hurt, but it's not their fault." Carlisle spoke up, in a calming, yet assertive voice.

Renee backed away from the window and nodded her head. She turned around to face the group before taking a seat on the couch.  
"Tell me what happened that day." She ordered, intertwining her fingers together.

"You already know." Edward replied, taking a seat across from her.

"I want to hear it again!" she stated, averting her eyes from Carlisle to Edward.

Charlie took a seat next to his wife, and cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist. She allowed him. Rose leaned against the wall, Jasper stood awkwardly in the center of the room, Alice took a seat next to Charlie and Emmett sat in the arm chair adjacent to Edward's seat.  
"We went to the school," Rose started, avoiding eye contact with Bella's parents, "and we thought about what happened that day. Bella started getting emotional because it finally hit her about the enormity of what happened."

"I bet you were glad." Charlie growled, staring down at his lap, "You kept pestering Bella about crying. She didn't want to cry, but you kept trying to make her!"

"Charlie." Julia muttered, stepping towards her daughter, "You both wanted to know what happened, let them tell you without the interruptions."

"We went to the gym," Alice began, turning to face Renee and Charlie, "and that atmosphere really hit Bella hard. She stormed out and ran. Edward, Emmett and Jasper followed. Rose and I stayed behind in the gym."

"Yet, you two came out perfectly unharmed." Renee voiced, tapping her foot, irritatingly.

"Renee." Cynthia whispered, warning her friend, "This isn't the time. It's not their fault."

After the two interruptions, Alice and Rose didn't want to finish. They didn't want to take the risk of Renee or Charlie cutting them off again.  
"We were talking to Bella," Edward informed, inhaling a breath, "and then we heard a gunshot."

"Why didn't you leave and call Charlie?" Renee questioned, as tears formed into her eyes, "This could have all been avoided."

"We didn't want to take the chance. Our sisters could have been killed." Emmett explained, regretting his answer as soon as he said it.

"So you decided to take a chance and have my daughter killed instead!" Charlie remarked, standing up quickly.

"No!" Jasper asserted, sitting up straight in his seat, "Edward told Bella to leave and call Charlie. She didn't want to. She felt it was her fault. Bella was a grown woman. If she was going to do something, she was going to do it."

Renee nodded her head. She knew they were right; it was just hard to agree with it. Renee wiped her wet cheeks before standing up. She needed a change in conversation.  
"What are we planning on doing today?" Renee wondered, looking around at all of the watching eyes.

"I was thinking we can go out to eat." Esme answered, throwing her purse over her shoulder, "I'm starving!"

"Why are we celebrating?" Charlie questioned, looking from his wife over to Esme.

"We're not." Julia replied, taking a stand next to her sister.

Charlie was right, Renee thought to herself. Esme wanted to go out to dinner, and usually that is to celebrate someone or something.  
"Our daughter is gone! She will never be a mother!" Renee bellowed, blinking back the tears, "We will never be grandparents!"

Cynthia held Alice's hand as she watched the scene play out. She didn't want to say anything, just in case Renee and Charlie interpreted it differently. Charlie watched Cynthia comfort her daughter. Alice looked really bothered and sad. All of this arguing was getting to her.  
"Stop rubbing in the fact that your children are still here." Charlie muttered, glaring in Cynthia's direction.

"We're not trying to." Cynthia responded, releasing her daughter's hand.

Renee's bottom lip quivered. Her hands quickly went up to her face as she broke into a loud sob. Esme's heart went out to her. None of them could bear to try to understand the feeling of losing a child. Julia slowly left Rose's side and approached her friend. She gently reached her hand out and rested it on Renee's lower back.

Edward rose from his seat and stormed out of the hotel room. Esme looked over to Rose for her to go after Edward since she was currently with Julia and Cynthia desperately trying to comfort her friend.  
"Edward!" Rose hollered, closing the door behind him.

He turned around to face her, face soaked with tears, and hands trembling at his side. He used the back of his hand to wipe his nose as she approached.  
"I'm here Eddie." She whispered, reverting back to his childhood nickname, "You can talk to me. You need to talk to someone."

"No I can't!" he shouted, leaning against the wall, "What I need right now is Bella! I need to be with her!"

Rosalie used whatever strength she could muster and pulled him into her arms. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and cried. Residents of the hotel minded their business and walked past without giving them a second look.  
"Let's just get something to eat." Cynthia whispered, pulling away from the hug she shared with Renee, "That will help you feel a little better. You need some food in your tummy."

Renee silently nodded her head and wiped her face with the side of her hands. Charlie reached out for her hand, but she moved before he could grab it. Bella's death was something she definitely needed time to get through. She walked out of the room, with her friends and their children behind her. She saw Edward and avoided any conversation with him. Renee had something against him. She felt it was a little bit his fault.

* * *

"Thank you." Esme whispered, as the waiter set her plate down in front of her, "This hotel is beautiful. This was a great choice Jules."

Julia smiled at her sister as she cut up her boneless chicken breast. Renee didn't immediately dig into her food. She stared down at it as Charlie offered to cut it up for her.  
"Isn't this food good?" Carlisle asked, trying to make conversation.

"It would have been better if my daughter was here." Charlie remarked, stirring his soup with his spoon, "Just saying…"

Esme sighed to herself. She thought Edward was grieving bad. They understood where Renee and Charlie were coming from, but they didn't like getting the brunt of the force.  
"I understand that you're upset, but-" Esme started, before Renee cut her off.

"She loved you," Renee began, glaring at Edward, "you should have protected her."

"He tried." Esme muttered, taking her son's hand in hers.

"He should have tried harder!" Charlie declared, slamming his fist down onto the table, "My daughter is dead because of him. She's gone. She's never coming back. Soon enough Edward will forget all about her, fall in love with someone else, and whoever that is will fill Bella's place in his heart. You and Carlisle will have grandchildren. Renee and I aren't that lucky. Our daughter is gone. She's back in Forks buried six feet under because of your son."

Edward was already taking it hard; he didn't need the extra effort from Bella's parents. The look on Renee's face was pure disgust and anger.  
"We didn't invite you to New York so you can pin your daughter's death on him." Carlisle commented, after taking a strained swallow of his steak.

Silence fell over the table. Edward's fingers tapped along the table cloth as he avoided Renee and Charlie's eyes. He couldn't stand to see her parents' upset. They were all he had left of her. Edward tossed his napkin onto his untouched plate, stood up and walked off.  
"I'll go." Rose whispered, rising from her seat.

Rosalie gathered her aching feet and marched towards Edward's retreating form. The high heeled shoes that clasped to her feet made it difficult for her to keep up. Edward wanted to avoid any and all conversation. She stopped in her tracks as he boarded the elevator alone. The doors closed by the time she got there.

Rosalie pressed the up button as she tapped her foot waiting patiently for the elevator. She watched the numbers to see which floor Edward stopped on. His elevator passed each numbered floor and stopped at R, meaning the roof. The thought quickly crossed Rose's mind, as she continuously pressed the elevator button.

She paced in front of the elevator and waited. In reality, it only took two minutes for it to come, but to her it felt like it took years. The doors opened and she pushed through the crowd that was walking out. Rose bit down onto her bottom lip as she walked circles around the elevator. When the doors opened, she stepped out and looked around the small room. There was a door adjacent to the elevator that was propped open.  
"Edward stop!" Rose screamed, rushing out of the room, "Come here."

Rosalie stood, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She sent a quick, coded message to her brother before turning to give Edward her undivided attention.  
"Get out of here Rose!" Edward ordered, stepping over the ledge, "You don't need to be here for this!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she hollered, feeling the cold wind chill breeze through her body and hair.

* * *

"Mom." Jasper muttered, skimming the text message, "Mom, listen."

"Jasper, what is it?" Julia wondered, turning to face her son.

Julia pushed her blond hair behind her ear as Jasper read the message again. It had to develop in his mind. He had to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.  
"Rose just text me." He informed, gaining everyone's attention, "It's Edward! He's on the roof!"

"I have to go up there!" Esme hollered, pushing out of her seat.

"No, it'll just make him jump." Carlisle said, grabbing onto his wife's wrist, "We have to figure this out. We need Rose to find out the root of the problem."

* * *

Rosalie swallowed her fear of heights and carefully stepped onto the ledge. She glanced down the 25 story hotel building. It was definitely a long drop. Rose swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as her high heels dangerously stood on the thin ledge.  
"Get back onto the roof." Edward demanded, closing his eyes.

"Only if you do." She replied, positively, avoiding eye contact with the ground.

"Rose I am not playing!" he shouted, gripping the railing tighter, "Get back onto the roof."

"Neither am I." Rose asserted, grabbing onto the railing as well.

Rosalie's knuckles turned pale white from the fear of falling. This was her greatest fear. Her high heels weren't exactly the perfect type of shoes to be doing this. She ignored the danger that presented itself, as she focused on her cousin.  
"It's my fault!" Edward cried out, chin trembling from the cold.

"No it's not." Rose asserted, slowly reaching her hand out for him.

She didn't touch him. She was too scared that he might jump from the touch. Rose wasn't going to take any chances.  
"Renee and Charlie were right." He avowed, glancing down at the ground, "I should have stopped her! I could have stopped her!"

Rosalie knew the root of the problem. She couldn't talk him down. He needed Renee and Charlie to do that.

* * *

"Rose is talking to him." Jasper informed, watching Esme pace back and forth.

With all of the pacing Esme was doing, she was going to get holes into her shoes. Carlisle is trying to calm her down to the best of his ability. It was a hopeless cause since he was nowhere near calm.

Renee and Charlie looked unbothered. They sat down quietly and continued to eat their meal. Alice was scared. Jasper was too, but his fright was masked by his worry for Alice. He hasn't seen her scared since…last year. This day was definitely bad luck.

Anthony, Julia, Cynthia and Bill didn't know what to do. They were worried for Edward. They were sad for Esme and Carlisle. They were nervous for Rosalie. If Edward did jump, and Rose saw, it would be no going back for her. She would need therapy until she's in a retirement home.

The sound of Jasper's phone seemed louder than the chatter going on around the restaurant. Esme ran up to him as he pulled it out of his pocket.  
"He needs Renee and Charlie to talk to him." Jasper informed, skimming the text message.

"Go." Esme ordered, pointing her finger towards the exit of the restaurant.

"No." Renee replied, setting her napkin down onto her empty plate, "I'm fine where I am."

Esme used whatever strength her small and petite body could form to turn Renee to face her. She grabbed the brunette's shoulders and forced her to face her.  
"Go Renee." She demanded, shaking her angrily.

"Let her go." Charlie spoke up, pulling Esme away from his wife, "That can be considered assault."

"And what is allowing my son to jump from a 25 story building considered?!" Carlisle quipped, approaching Charlie.

"He deserves what's coming to him." Renee muttered, staring into space.

"Do you hear yourself?" Julia questioned, pulling her sister away from the brunette, "You sound crazy right now! Bella loved him! What would she think?"

"She wouldn't want this." Alice whispered, speaking up for her friend, "Bella wouldn't want any of this! She wouldn't want you two blaming Edward, she wouldn't want all of this arguing and she definitely wouldn't want you to sit back as the love of her life jumped off of a building. As much as you would want to blame Edward, you know it's not his fault."

Renee's brown eyes filled with tears. She stared forward at one of her daughter's best friends. She knew Alice was right and so did Charlie.  
"Where's the elevator?" Renee wondered, standing up slowly.

* * *

"Edward let's talk about this on the roof." Rose spoke up, shivering as another breeze blew through, "Let's get off of this ledge."

"You go back onto the roof." He muttered, blinking back his tears, "I'll help you over."

"No." she asserted, stepping away from him.

"Rosalie, go back onto the roof!" he hollered, hearing steps approach him, "No!"

"Edward just hear us out!" Charlie exclaimed, watching him nod quickly.

Edward moved closer to Rose. He reached his hand out for her, but she swatted it away. Esme exited from the inside and watched as her niece fell back. Julia quickly covered her mouth in fright. Rose's foot slipped off of the ledge in her attempt to get away from Edward. An ear piercing scream erupted from her lips as she fell a few feet. Her hand caught onto Edward's ankle as he slipped and gripped onto the railing.  
"Don't let go." Edward demanded, feeling Rose's hand tighten around his ankle.

Rosalie felt her makeup moisten as tears began to fall out of her eyes. She was the exact definition of scared. Her fingers dug into Edward's ankle as she hung from the side of the hotel.  
"I won't let go and you don't fall!" She shouted, feeling her heel slide off of her foot.

Rose glanced down to see her high heel disappear from her foot. It fell down the 25 story building. She couldn't even spot where it landed.  
"I'm going to pull you up, and then we're going to get onto the roof." Edward informed, piecing the idea together in his head.

"Don't drop me." Rose pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Don't let go." Edward repeated, glancing down to see the top of her head, "I have you."

Edward used his endurance to try to raise his leg high enough so he could grab Rose's hand. His focus pulled away from his grip on the railing. His fingers slipped and uncurled from around the railing. As his hands came completely undone, he felt stronger hands grab his wrists.  
"Charlie." Edward whispered, glancing up to see him holding him up, "What are you doing?"

"We're sorry." Renee spoke up, approaching her husband, "We shouldn't have blamed you."

"I don't need your help up." Edward growled, struggling in Charlie's embrace.

"Do not fight back Edward!" Esme ordered, covering her mouth as she cried.

"Pull them up!" Julia demanded, feeling her husband's arm hold her back, "Pull them up now!"

She slipped out of her husband's arm and raced over to the edge. She and Esme peered over as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Cynthia, and their husbands approached the edge as well.  
"Go help." Cynthia asserted, pushing her husband towards Charlie.

"Get off of me!" Edward screamed, squirming in Charlie's grip, "Don't touch me!"

"Edward we're sorry." Renee exclaimed, running her fingers through her short hair.

Rosalie still clung for dear life on her cousin's ankle. As his upper body squirmed in Charlie's grip, his lower body began to tremble. She held on tightly as his legs started kicking. He wasn't trying to kick her off, but it was a result from him fighting Charlie off.  
"Edward hear us out." Charlie said calmly, losing focus.

Edward took this as his opportunity to pull out of Charlie's grip. He slid out of Carlisle and Bill's hold as well. He didn't even realize they were holding onto him. Edward just refused to be saved by Bella's father, especially after they continuously blamed him.

Edward's deep voice shouted as him and Rose dropped a few feet. He latched onto another low railing. This railing was too far from everyone else's reach. Emmett paced back and forth, trying to think of a plan to get them back up to safety. Alice felt like she couldn't look, but at the same time she couldn't pull her eyes away from the situation. Jasper held Alice close in his arms. He was comforting her, and unbeknownst to her, she was doing the same thing for him.  
"Rose do not let go." Edward demanded, gripping the railing securely.

If he dropped, there were no more railings. This was the last chance of him saving his cousin. Edward didn't care what happened to him. Rose just couldn't die. He didn't want to be blamed for Bella's death and Rose's.  
"Edward my hands are slipping!" she cried out, trying her best to readjust her hold.

"Rosalie you better hold on!" Alice screamed from the top of the roof.

Alice refused to lose another best friend. Hell would ice over before she allowed that to happen. Cynthia walked over to her obviously upset daughter and pulled her out of Jasper's arms and into her own.  
"I have to watch." Alice mumbled into the hug.

"No you don't." Cynthia replied, tightening her hold.

"Yes I do." She responded, pulling completely out of her mother's embrace.

"Listen to Alice!" Anthony hollered, running his hand through his short brunette hair.

"Both of you hold on a little longer," Esme yelled, pulling her cell phone out, "we're calling the police and the fire department!"

No idea would come to Emmett's head. He walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned over to see Rose fully. There was no way he could get to her.  
"Rose, do you trust me?" Edward asked, glancing down at the balcony diagonal to their hanging figures.

"Yes." She whispered, clutching his ankle tighter.

"I'm going to swing you right and I want you to let go." He explained, as she looked down to see where she'll end up.

"No!" Emmett roared from the roof, slamming his fist down onto the brick.

"It's too far!" Jasper asserted, glancing back at Esme crying into her cell, "The police are on their way!"

Julia was speechless. No sound would come out. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. She backed away from the edge and looked at her husband.  
"I can't look." Julia said, before edging her way back to the edge.

Even though she couldn't look, she couldn't pry her eyes from the scene. Anthony wrapped his arm around her waist, and held her close.  
"Edward I can't!" Rose cried out, eyes becoming blurry by the amount of tears inside of them.

"Yes you can." He asserted positively, "Rose you're strong. I know you can do it."

Rosalie blinks through the thick formation of tears in her eyes and glances down. Her other heel soon enough slipped off her foot and made a plunge for the ground. She was now barefooted.  
"Are you ready?" Edward wondered, feeling her hands slide down his ankle.

"Edward I hear sirens!" Anthony hollered, completely relieved, "Just wait a little longer!"

"I can feel her hands slipping!" Edward shouted back, before glancing quickly down at Rose.

He couldn't take all of his attention away from his grip on the railing. He had to focus on that. Nothing and no can take that away right now.  
"I can help." Alice muttered, attempting to step onto the ledge.

Alice didn't make it far onto the ledge. Once her foot touched it, Jasper, Emmett and Bill immediately pulled her back onto the roof. She knew she couldn't do much, but she wanted to try. Jasper held tightly onto her hand, to make sure she remained beside him as they looked over.  
"Edward, I'm ready." Rose asserted, straightening her face.

Edward's legs start to swing. She could feel the cold wind whipping against her body. Her family and friends looked over from the roof as his legs started to pick up speed.  
"On the count of three," he started, adjusting his grip on the railing, "One…two…"

A weight dropped from his body. He knew Rose let go. Edward didn't feel like he was holding up as much weight as he once was. Rosalie felt the pressure from the altitude push her body. She swung forward in an attempt to control herself and aim for the balcony. She squeezed her eyes shut as her forehead slammed against the balcony railing and her body fell back onto the concrete of the balcony.

Rosalie stirred to herself. She didn't sit up because her head was hurting too much. Her body felt weak, but she knew she was going to live.  
"Rosalie!" Julia hollered from the roof, "Rosalie! If you can hear me, lift your hand!"

Rosalie could hear her, but she was too weak to lift her hand. She was weak and tired. Slowly, she closed her eyes and listened to the noise and ruckus going on around her.  
"I'll go." Alice asserted, rushing back into the building.

Alice made a mental note of which floor, and what side of the building the balcony was on. Julia gripped the railing as she stared down at her nephew.  
"Why did you drop her Edward?!" Julia shouted, running her fingers through her blonde hair, "We told you to wait!"

"She was slipping." Edward informed, clenching the railing even tighter, "She was going to fall eventually."

"You don't know that!" Julia hollered, feeling Esme pull her into her arms, "She may have held on longer!"

Esme understood her sister was worried to death, so was she. Her son was still hanging on for his life. Rose, although unconscious, was on solid ground. She didn't have the threat of a 25 story fall anymore.

Edward grunted as he tried to loosen his grip without letting go. His hands were starting to ache and bruise the longer he held on. He had a few scrapes from the mini fall they experienced, but other than that he was okay.  
"Mom, I can't hold on any longer." He growled, struggling to ignore the pain in his hands, "I need to let go."

"No Edward!" Esme cried out, releasing her sister.

"Where are they?" an unfamiliar male voice shouted, entering the roof.

Esme glanced back to see a few fire fighters piling onto the roof. She released a relieved breath before pointing over the roof. The captain glanced over to see Edward dangling.  
"My daughter fell onto that balcony over there." Anthony stated, leading two fire fighters towards the edge.

The captain directed his fire fighters on the method to save Esme's son. Two of the fire fighters went to the room connected to the balcony Rose was on. The other three worked on Edward.  
"We're going to come get you." The captain asserted, going back into the building.

Esme sighed in relief as she looked over the railing. Fire fighter trucks, ambulances and police vehicles were parked outside of the building. Carlisle held onto his wife's hand as they watched the captain stand in a machine that raised him up towards Edward. They held their breath and wouldn't release it until he was safely in the compartment.  
"Let's go down." Carlisle whispered into his wife's ear.

She smiled and turned to face him. Esme pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before racing back into the hotel. She really needed to see her son.

Edward never admired the ground until this point. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh of relief. Before he could completely adjust to the ground beneath him, he felt arms pull him into a hug. He saw brunette hair instead of auburn; it wasn't his mom or Aunt Julia. She was too tall to be Alice or Cynthia. He glanced down to see Renee.  
"I'm so sorry!" she proclaimed, pecking his forehead, "I was wrong. This wasn't your fault!"

"Where's Rose?" Edward questioned, looking at the crowd over her shoulders.

Edward saw a gurney being rolled out of the hotel. He saw a flash of Rose's blonde hair. She had some sort of head brace on to keep her head and neck in place. The paramedics wanted to make sure she didn't break or fracture anything from the neck on up.

He took hold of her hand and felt her squeeze his. His smile fell as he watched her eyes remain close. She didn't deserve this. None of them did. Alice and Rose have been through enough. By association, so has Emmett and Jasper. All of their parents were going to go grey before they even reach fifty.  
"Aunt Jules-" Edward started, approaching her in the waiting room.

"I need to go check on my daughter." She muttered, standing up and walking past him.

"Uncle Anthony-" Edward began, turning to face his aunt's husband.

"This date is cursed." Anthony informed, patting his nephew on the back, "This isn't your fault. Go talk to her."

Edward turned on his heel and walked over to his aunt. She waited for the doctor to enter the waiting room. His arm slowly lifted up and wrapped itself around her shoulders. Julia's eyes averted towards him quickly. She didn't push him off, she chose to accept it.  
"How is she?" Julia questioned, approaching the doctor once he entered.

Everyone crowded around him, waiting on news from Rose. Edward didn't panic like everyone else. He knew Rose was alright. She's strong. Her being not alright, wasn't even an option.  
"She's fine." The doctor informed, holding up his clipboard, "She just has an open-head wound, major bruising on the side of her face and a mild concussion that we'll like to monitor for the night."

"Can we-" Emmett began, wiping the creases of his eye.

"Of course." The doctor answered, stepping out of their way, "Room 162."

Rosalie adjusted herself in the uncomfortable hospital bed. She was too accustomed with hospitals. She hated it. For now on, February 14th, she was going to lock herself, her parents and her friends all in one room. One of them always ends up injured…or dead on this day.  
"Knock knock." Julia announced, slowly opening her daughter's room, "Up for company?"

"Always." Rose answered, leaning back into the bed, "Come on in."

"How do you feel?" Esme wondered, giving her niece a bright grin.

"Like I fell off a building!"

Everyone flooded into the room, pulled up chairs and sat around the bed. Emmett took in the sight of his girlfriend. He took his large hand and softly pushed a few strands of hair on her right side behind her ear. The right side of her forehead all the way down to the right side of her chin was black and blue.  
"Em, I'm fine." She assured, patting his hand.

"Are you sure?" he wondered, averting his eyes from Edward to her.

"Positive."

Jasper playfully climbed into his sister's hospital bed. Julia was going to go ballistic, but Anthony kept her cool, calm and collected. Jasper leaned his head back and relaxed next to Rose.  
"We should all wrap ourselves in bubble wrap next year." Carlisle joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Or lock ourselves in a room made of cushion walls." Esme laughed, adding to her husband's humor.

"Yeah, we need to do something." Julia remarked, glancing over at her daughter, "I'm definitely getting too old for all of this worrying."

"I don't know about you guys," Rose started, waving Edward towards her, "but Edward and I are hungry. We never really got to finish our meals."

"I bet the cafeteria whipped up something special." Bill offered, pointing towards the small menu beside her bed.

The room started laughing, obviously aware of how bad hospital food is. Charlie cleared his throat and pulled his keys out.  
"We'll get you something to eat." Charlie informed, patting Rose's leg, "It's on us."

"Thank you." Rose whispered, giving them her best grin.

"You're welcome." Renee replied, smiling back, "Bella would be happy."

"She would be really happy." Charlie added, patting Edward on the back.

Edward smiled brightly as he accepted Charlie's hand on his back. Each person smiled greatly, as Emmett cleared his throat.  
"Oh, I forgot to say Happy Valentine's Day!" Emmett announced, earning an elbow to the gut by Alice.

**-Rachel! **


End file.
